Will We Get Back To Normal
by MISFITREADER
Summary: Bella left but the deal was only untill the end of summer. Now she'll have to realy pick a boy and be without her brothers. *Sequal to Normal Kids* AH Normal Pairings. M for almost lemons and alot of cursing
1. Chapter 1

_HEY EVERYBODHY THIS IS A SEQUEL! SO I THINK YOU SHOULD READ THE FIRST STORY WICH IS NORMAL KIDS BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE BUT ANYWAY I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA KRISSY YOU'RE BOMB ALL IS S.M'S ENJOI DPC OUT_

Not So Normal Anymore

Bella POV

"Excuse me Miss, are you okay?" A stewardess asked as she walked down the planes pathway.

"Yeah thanks." I said sniffling.

I am such a coward. How could I do this? Yet, then again, how could I have stayed? I was just making everyone and myself miserable. I just need to be by myself. My house was empty since my mom was in Florida. I am so glad she isn't here, all she'd want to do is talk, that's the last thing I want to do. My phone started beeping the second I turned it on. Several messages from everybody I knew; Edward, Jake, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, my mom and my dad. I let them down. I raided the alcohol cabinet as soon as I walked in, it dried out to soon though. My mom called me, apparently I was only able to stay in Phoenix until the end of the summer. My mom had no plans on leaving Florida and I was perfectly fine with that. I erased every one's messages with out even hearing them. My days were filled with nothingness. I did nothing, the house was spotless and _maruchan_ noodles were my best friend. I didn't have any friends here so no one bothered mom would call occasionally and my dad called everyday and try to get me to talk to the guys. They knew where I was but they couldn't tell anybody else. When _he_ would call, I would just hang up. The days were going by quickly and my return to Forks was fast approaching. Three more days and I'd be back on a plane to see all those faces I wanted to leave behind and forget. I told my dad not to tell any body of the agreement and my dad always kept his promises, he barley even saw anybody to be able to tell them anything anyway. Last year I was just a normal kid going to live in a kinda new place. This year I'm a too skinny, pasty, dark haired emo-acting chick. Crazy right? I guess I'm just not so normal after all.

*Two days left*

What should I pack? Hmm... the clothes I came with.

*One day left*

Carry on, check. Clothes, check. Happiness, lost. Smile, I'll try and look for that. I think it's under the bed. Hmm... rain boots underneath the bed with the smile. Okay I think I'm good.

I didn't sleep at all and my plane was boarding passengers in an hour and a half. I really didn't want to do this, I should have cried when my dad said he had bought my plane ticket and that it was time to come home. I did miss them though, the laughs, and smiles, the easiness the happiness yet I didn't want that at the moment. They all deserved better than me. Maybe they have found that. I hope_ he _found that while I was gone.

Edward POV.

She was gone. The days passed slowly and painfully. I didn't want to talk to anybody see anybody here, anything. She wouldn't even answer her phone. Emmet and Jasper knew where she was, but they would never tell me. I didn't have there phoenix address and so then I tried to get it from the school files while kids were in summer school but I was caught by Mr. Berry. He didn't buy my lame excuse of needing to send some things to the Swan's phoenix residence.

"Son, all you need to do is ask them. You know you can't be back here."

I slammed my way out of the school cursing and shoving everyone out of my way. My mom would try to sooth me telling me she would be back. Or she would tell me she just needed time and that maybe she was with her mom.

After that conversation I went to her house but Emmet and Jasper weren't home and I couldn't just ask Charlie to let me in. What was I to say?_ "Oh hi, Mr. Swan, I need to look threw you daughters room so I can go fly out to see her and beg her to stay with me?" _I waited in my car for Emmet or Jasper to get home so I could get in and look for what I needed but they refused o let me go to her room the mail was nowhere in sight and it was painful to be there. Everywhere I looked I remember kissing her. I left when they told me. I didn't even say good bye. I was awful to be around, that didn't stop them all from inviting me though. I never went of course. To feel all of there love for each other was horrible to me. Work was another story. I missed her smile and the elderly couple would constantly ask for her. Kimburley was given her old job back and the elderly couple stopped coming after a while. I lost weight because I wasn't eating, and not working out. No one ever said her name or mentioned her but they didn't have to do that my room was still the same and all of her things were there. I still slept griping her dress an waking up to her picture. My dreams were so vivid and it felt like she was there, me holding her, kissing her, making love to her. But then I would wake up feeling all over my bed trying to find her but there was nothing. School was fast approaching and I didn't want to go. The last thing I wanted was for everyone to know she was gone and that she wasn't mine anymore.

][][][][][

_REVIEW PLEASE _


	2. Chapter 2

_hey everybody! my beta got me the chapter a day early! and i have the thord chapter also so if i get 10 reviews i'll post it as soon as i get the tenth so many alerts adds and favorites and many reviews thank you so much! beta is hollisterlover krissy you are bomb! all is S.M'S enjoi_

Bella's Point of View

The same stewardess from my flight leaving Forks was on this plane also. Great! Ugh.

"Hi how are you?" She asked eying me.

"Better than the last time you saw me." I responded with a shrug.

"I knew it was you!" She exclaimed as if she was on 'Jeopardy' or something. 'I know who gets on planes for two-hundred please Alex'.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah I will," I paused. "Hey how about one of those little bottles of liquor?" I whispered she looked at me confused. "I'm from Canada, we can drink at this age." I said. I was still 17 but hey I could ask right? She still looked confused.

"Please I promise I won't tell, just one? I'm so stressed, please." I asked again. She looked around and back at me and then walked away. At least I tried. I put my arm on the hand rest and got comfortable for a long ass flight. An hour into the flight the stewardess came back with a glass of water with ice in it and a bottle of orange juice. She brought her index finger to her lips and smiled and whispered.

"I was that age once to."

"Thanks I won't say a word." I said pouring the juice into the cup. The burn went down my throat and I sighed. I really hope this is going to fair out well. My drink lasted me a while, but the slight buzz I was getting, was wearing off to soon. The stewardess brought me another one. Wow talk about good service I wasn't even in first class! But then again she did remember me and my crying self when I first got on this plane to leave. I waited to drink this one but then downed it when I had less than hour to go to get to forks. My palms were getting sweaty and my forehead felt clammy, like my hair was sticking to it and my neck. I was biting my lip and it began to feel raw. The 'Please fasten your seat belts' sign came on and the stewardess came by and picked everything up. When we finally landed she came back and wished me good luck.

"Thanks I kinda need it." I said stumbling off the plane and on to the stairs. How I got down with out falling was amazing to me and I had a big smile on my face, why was I so sad earlier? I don't even remember anymore. I have to say I was very surprised when I was able to walked off of the plane and not fall. I saw my dad and he was smiling also. I gave him a hug but didn't speak directly to him because of my breath. Come on he was a cop.

"Glad to have you back kiddo." He said stuffing my bag into the trunk if his cruiser.

"Thanks dad, so who's home?" I asked, might as well get it out of the way.

"No one, the boys went on another camping trip, wont be back 'till Sunday night. The Cullen's invited them about a week ago. I kept my promise no one knows you're back home."

"Thanks dad." I said fiddling with my fingers. The car got silent as we drove down to forks from Port Angeles. My palms began to sweat again and I hoped to God that everything would be okay.

"You know everyone sure has missed you Bells."

"I missed you guys to." I went up to my room everything was the same except my pictures were gone, all of them not one was up. What the hell? I went downstairs

"Dad where are all my pictures?" He looked a bit nervous.

"Well...the Cullen kid and Jake kinda took'em so did your brothers and Rose and Alice. They really do miss you Bella. Everyone is still all mopey. You're brothers only talk about stuff that involved you and know they're going to pack up and leave for college. They've found dorms and everything. Emmet and Rose leave in two weeks and Jasper a day after them. So they took some pictures."

"Alright dad I had a long flight I'm going to my room."

"Hey Umm... Bells well Jake is still here so you will see him. He doesn't know but...just a heads up."

"Okay dad." I said and ran up to my room and locked the door. Jake knowing I was here was okay Jake was the one person who was used to me going away and coming. I started to feel bad immediately though, my brothers leaving was something I hadn't thought of and I was beginning to feel childish and dumb for leaving. This summer was supposed to be the best summer of our lives before they left and now I would be going back to school on Monday and they would be gone in two weeks. I put my clothes away and just thought about how little clothes I had. I needed to go shopping tomorrow. After I did that I laid in my bed waiting for sleep to hit me. During that time I heard a familiar car I froze and the front door opened

"Charlie why is Bella's bedroom light on?" He said while already coming up the stairs.

"I must have left it on." My dad replied as Jake opened the door he looked at me like I was an alien. My dad looked at me apologetically. I shrugged my shoulders. Jake didn't wait for my dad to leave he just closed the door. And looked at it for a minute before turning around.

"This is really you?"

"No it's Angelina Jolie." I said putting my hands over my eyes. My bed jostled and then I was his arms.

"I missed you so much, we all did. Why didn't you answer any body's calls? Or e-mails and texts I wrote you a couple of times but I figured you were with your mom in whatever place she was in. Everyone is miserable. They'll be happy to see you, I'm so happy to see you finally." He said holding me tightly.

"Can you breathe?" He asked I shook my head. He put me down but didn't let go of my waist.

"When did you decide to come back?"

"I didn't decide, my mom and dad said I couldn't stay in Phoenix forever and the deal was I could stay alone until the end of summer." I said with a shrug.

"So what are you going to do until school starts?" He asked.

"I have to go school shopping and grocery shopping it's like nobody lives here."

"Oh we've missed your cooking, and about school stuff I'll go with you if you want."

"No it's okay Jake, I'm no fun to be around right now."

"Bella, I don't care what happened this summer okay? We can get passed this I love being around you no matter what. Hell I even love you when you don't want to be with me." He said pulling me in for another tight embrace.

"I know Jake but still, I mean I was a bitch."

"No, bitches have paws and tails you don't have that as I can see, your just Bella." He was feeling all over my body.

"Hey, hey okay I get it, no need to feel me up." I said holding his hands.

"So then come on lets go to the store now I'm starving." He said holding his stomach with one hand.

"Okay, okay just let me get my jacket I am hungry now that I think about it."

"Good you should be. Were you starving your self out there?" He said hugging me tighter again.

"No I have a pool in Phoenix so I got to do a lot of swimming."

"Bull shit Bells, if that as the case then you'd have a swimmers body and you still have boobs. So that's not going to fly by me." He saw the look on my face and softened. "But you're back now so it's all okay."

"Shut up let's go." I said pushing him away to get my jacket.

"Dad you want anything specific from the store?"

"No hun, what ever you get is fine." He said looking at me like some zombie that rose from the dead. God had I given him that impression?

"Alright I'll be back later." When we got out of the house Jake looked me in the eyes.

"Okay so now that we're not in Charlie's presence, were you drinking?"

I was wide eyed. How in the hell did he know? I cursed under my breath.

"That's a yes," He said shaking his head. "How did you get alcohol?"

"On the plane."

"What? Never mind at least your coordination is better when your drunk."

"HEY! I resent that!"

"Whatever come on."

we were walking through the isles putting things in the cart. Normal things like this reminded me so much of him. I hated going to the grocery store in Phoenix but being back here made it worse. I felt like I was shaking.

"Bella? Bella."

"Huh? What?"

"Bella are you okay, you were zoned out." I just looked at him. I think he understood why I spaced out

"He didn't go you know." He said. Well it's time to play dumb now.

"Who?"

"Don't act stupid Bella. Edward, he didn't go to where ever everyone else went."

"Cool." I said trying to be indifferent. I was panicking trying to find the right isle to get to the cash registers.

"Slow down Bella your practically running, wait." Jacob said reaching for my arm. My cool facade was all gone and panic was clear on my face.

"He doesn't go out much Bells just to work, you won't see him here." He felt sorry for me.

"I don't care I need to get home."

"Yeah okay come on." He said taking the cart from me and going down to a cash register. My nerves were everywhere. Why didn't he go with them! He shouldn't be here. Now we're going to go to school in two days. Ugh! We got home with out incident and I made dinner. My stomach welcomed the food and my dad had a big grin one that reminded me of Emmet's. Jake would look at me nervously and then smile when I caught him. The night ended after cleaning and I went to bed tossing and turning I locked my door so Jake wouldn't come inside. I really hope I don't run into him, maybe I could see if Forks has a charter program I could enroll in. Fuck my life.

_please please review edwards pov next_

_REVIEW _


	3. Chapter 3

_hey everybody! i was counting on ten reviews but got 5 for the lasty chapter it's all good thank joliepearl for the early chapter update! betad by HOLLISTERLOVER she's bomb all is S.M.'S enjoi _

Edwards Point of View

I have to go get clothes at that damn store Alice told me about. Everything was on hold already. She was on her camping trip with our family and still found the time to find her mopey brother clothes and put it on hold. I groaned as I got up, I found some clothes and put them on, brushed my teeth and walked out of my house. My Volvo parked outside loyally. How could my Volvo ever leave me purposely. Never. I passed by Emmet and Jasper's house out of habit. Jacobs car wasn't parked outside and Charlie's cruiser was gone too, the only thing I saw weird was _her_ window was open half way and the curtain was pulled to the side. My mind rushed with desire for her, I drove away, she wasn't coming back she made her decision to leave and when she makes up her mind, not very many people can sway her back or in another way. I didn't turn on the radio because music was something Bella liked. I might be able to sleep with her dress but listening to something in the car might make me do something dangerous like close my eyes. I rolled up to the store. Jacobs car was on the street opposite to the one I parked on. I didn't see him outside so I just went in. A brown haired girl was behind the counter she could have been pretty but her eyes were blue not brown, she smiled at me and I nodded as I made my way towards her.

"Hi do you need help?" She asked politely, I nodded.

"I'm here to pick up some clothes that were put on hold for me." I said putting my hands in my pocket.

"Um your name is Edward?" She said looking at the store computer. I heard a gasp and a door close. I looked around but saw nothing so I nodded.

"Okay give me a minute. The girl who called said she wanted you to try on two jackets they are in the first dressing room." I made my way over to the stalls but the two doors were closed. I knocked on the first one and heard shuffling I moved back and saw familiar converse shoes. Ones made out of leather and words written all over. The one's she wears. My heart was racing and my head felt dizzy my eyes were unfocused and I began to breath ragged. The sales girl was next to me tapping me, I pointed to the door.

"Oh sorry. I'll get the same two jackets and put it the next one, yeah?" I nodded. I heard cell phone buttons being pushed. I had an Idea. I dialed her number and waited for it to ring. The stall next to mine started ringing at the same time mine was.

"Open the door." I heard myself say.

The person behind the door moved around.

"I know it's you, please, just..."

"Um... Edward?" The sales girl said the door was open in the next stall. I rushed in. There was a bench. I hopped on it and there _she_ was cheeks red and biting her lip. She went to peek out the door and I jumped over into the stall she was in. She was startled when she turned and she lost her breath. My memory of her did her no justice. My head was hurting.

"Breath." She said. And I inhaled, the air smelled of her shampoo, the same one I had in my restroom. She breathed also her eyes closed and she pushed her body against the wall farthest from me.

"Please speak to me." I said my body gravitating towards hers. She began to move forward her hands stretched out, one hand went to my neck and the other to my hair. I pulled her to me, her face went to my neck she kissed me lightly there. My hands were grasping her making sure she was real, my head went back to give her better access, I knew what she was going to do next. Her mouth kissed my Adams apple as she moved across my neck she sucked lightly on the other side. I hitched her leg over my hip and she held on tighter to put the other one up. She grinded on me. I growled and my head went back again.

"Bella." I whispered. I hadn't said her name in two months.

"Edward." Bella said and then she froze. "Fuck." She cursed and I gripped tighter.

"BELLA!" I heard Jake call her.

"He knows your here and I didn't?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said in a broken voice I hardly recognized.

"If you walk out on me Bella, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You don't need me." She said sliding off of me and walked out.

"Excuse me?" The brown haired girl said. "Did you try them on? I just need your card and your done."

"I don't want anything." I want her.

"Oh?"

"I'll get it tomorrow." I didn't wait for a response I rushed out only to see the car she came in, gone. I hit the freeway passing up cars and cutting them off. I was back in forks in record time. Jacobs car wasn't in front of her house. Charlie would probably put a restraining order on me if he saw me outside. I went home and tried to calm down. What was she doing here? When did she get here how could Emmet and Jasper not tell me this. It was late now and I was still sitting in my car. I got soaked as I went into my house. I went straight up to my room and got out what I needed to sleep. Pants and Bella's dress around my face. I looked in the mirror I had hickeys on my neck. I would have an excuse to see her tomorrow and the days after that, but for now I had to be patient and not give in to the voice that told me to go climb into her window. Morning came slowly but not the day. I went to work and as usual it was very busy. Soon everyone will be home and they'll want to go to Bella's house. I had to push my employee number several times to clock out. All the lights were on at my house and I sprinted to get in. Everyone jumped as the door slammed against the drywall.

"Hey you guys! You're still here!" I said. "How long have you been home?"

"We just got in." My mom said. Everyone in the room looked stunned.

"What are you guys waiting for come on." I walked back outside. I heard the foot steps we piled into my car silently.

"Edward whats on your neck?"

"Uh...Um...Nothing." I said trying to hide my neck.

"Oh my god it's huge did something bite you?"

"Oh look we're here." I said.

Everyone got out and only Alice noticed what I had yesterday. She looked at Bella's open window and light on and then my neck. She grinned then shook her head. I brought my index finger to my lips and walked to the porch.

_review for more! _  
_:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_heres your next dose druggies lol jusgt kidding loves have fun reading! hope you like it all is S.M.'S enjoi_

Bella's POV

What are the chances of me running into Edward in Port Angeles? Slim to none right? No, not for me. I ran into the changing stall then he jumps over and I cant help myself around him. He was just as gorgeous as ever and even better than how I pictured him. My body went to him without my mind telling it to. Thank god I texted Jake to come get me, I know if he wouldn't have called me I would have done a lot more than kiss him. Jake didn't ask questions and we made it home, tonight was his last night here and I had a feeling I was going to finally break it off with him. No more 'We always will be together.' or 'See you later.', just friends maybe not even that. Hopefully this would end well. I still hadn't asked him about his dating situation or if he was still dating anybody. I went to my room and laid flat on my bed. A light knock on my bedroom door made me get up.

"I'm actually going to leave now, Instead of in the morning. I have to go meet up with Lindsey."

My eyebrows shot up. "Oh okay, it was really good to see you Jake, thanks for taking me today." I said lamely.

"I'm glad you're back Bella. I hope you can get over all of this and we can get back to normal."

"I'm not quite sure I'll ever be normal Jake, but I'm glad we're friends and that's the way it'll always be." His jaw tightened and I knew he got the message.

"He's not going to give up. I wouldn't either but I know you don't want me, you still want him. I understand. Just know I'm here for you, anything, I'll make it happen."

"Thanks Jake, be safe." I said. He hugged and kissed my cheek.

He left with a small smile and waved to me from his car. I fell asleep after starring at the same place on my ceiling. My day went so fast probably because I didn't want anybody to come home, well yes I did want to see my brothers but not their girlfriends. Don't get me wrong I love Alice and Rosalie it's just I don't want girl time or talk about what I did while I was away, or see their brother that will most likely be with them. I busied my day by making my dad food he kept asking for random things. The fridge was full and the pantry also. I did the cleaning and several loads of laundry. I hated that every time I looked at the clock it was like an hour passed instead of five minutes. I was starting to panic. Every time I saw headlights I would stop what I was doing and peak out the window. It was around seven at night and I needed a shower. The hot water felt god on my skin that was freezing at the moment. I was going to have to get used to the weather all over again. I got out before the water even began to run cold I didn't want to risk getting a cold. I took my time putting my clothes on and brushing my hair and even to putting on my socks and slippers. I walked down stairs to say goodnight to my dad.

"Goodnight hon, rest well you got your first day tomorrow and all. You got all your papers right?"

"Yeah dad I do. All in order and every-" The door opened and my brothers came through the door their girlfriends behind. They still hadn't noticed me, and they looked like they were smelling something.

"Dad! We're home, did you order something it smells good, did you get a maid? Hey are those my clothes on the dryer?" I heard him in the kitchen I peaked out from the living room and the coast was clear. I sprinted to the stairs trying to get up as fast as possible. I remembered my door was opened when I went downstairs. I tried to close the door as softly as I could but my shaky hand let it go to soon and it closed loudly. All the rusting downstairs stopped and I could hear voices. Then several footsteps were rushing up the stairs. I panicked and ran around my room frantically trying to find somewhere to hide but found no spot anywhere. When my door was slammed open I was standing in the middle of my room just starring at them.

"Holly fuck! You're here! We didn't know when we were going too see you here." Emmet exclaimed as he took two strides to get me into a bear hug.

"I missed you to Em."

"I am so glad you're back, you know we're almost leaving right?"

"Yeah I do." I said lamely the room got awkward when I didn't say hi to Rose and Alice or Edward. Jasper came to hug me and after that I went to my bed.

"Goodnight guys, I'm kinda tired."

"What? But we need to talk." Jasper said.

"And we will, just not now." I said and covered my body with several blankets after turning off my night stand lamp. My door softly closed and I was finally alone. I couldn't bring myself to look at Alice, Rose, and Edward. I felt so rude for not even directing a word to them. The girls had nothing to do with this mess I had created. My brothers weren't going to let me off the hook though they would be back in my room as soon as everyone left. I could hear car doors being closed in my drive way and I knew the boys were coming upstairs and quickly. My door opened and the blankets were pulled off of my head.

"Hey!" I said covering my face.

"Okay Bells he's gone now." Emmet said. Sitting on my bed.

"So?"

"Don't be like that." Emmet ruffled my hair.

"Like what? I just don't feel like talking."

"We know that but it's us come on."

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"Everything." simple enough right.

I told them where I went and the deal and how I had already told Jake we were going to only be friends or maybe even less than that.

"You need to stop running away Bella."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know he still loves you right?"

My eyes shot to Emmet as he finished his sentence.

"He doesn't need me."

"Are you kidding!" Jasper said loudly. Which was weird he never spoke out of tone.

"No I'm not."

"Aw Bells quit being mopey and depressed you're being all emo, and that is not cool."

"Shut up varsity boy"

"Hell yeah best of the best." He said pounding on his chest. It made me smile and they did to. "Lets go downstairs." I got up and we walked out of my room.

"We just don't want you to be mopey and mad." Jasper said looking around the room.

"Why would I be mad?" I said reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, because Edward is still here and we're leaving." Jasper said quickly and they ran out of the house.

][][][][][][][

_review please I already have the next chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

_here you go! and to my reader 'Robert' yeah alot of people didn't like the ending but hey it got a reaction right? and for that people read it, i think. i'm glad to have you as a reader and back on track with edward and bella. and now lot of love to;Robert, Lottexoxo, suzcullen, Joliepearl, doodledani123, iLOVEyOUh.1001, T-EdWaRd4LiFe, BIt me EB 4ever, Death By Insanity, RozaJean Whitlock aka Comrade, loves twilight, kathryn2689, glamorai beauty, maddielove4. thanks for all your reviews and love_

Edwards Point of View

I saw Bella run upstairs and then another few noises just above the kitchen where Bella' s room was. Emmet's head snapped up and Jasper's face looked up. Emmet ran at a speed I'd never seen with jasper at his heels. I followed, I wanted to see her. She didn't say hello to any of us, only her brothers then like as if we weren't here she turned off her light and covered her face. We walked downstairs my sisters were visibly hurt, and Alice looked like she wanted to cry.

"What did we do?" Alice asked more to herself.

"I don't know." Rosalie whispered.

We sat in the living room with Charlie and the guys, Charlie was leaving in a couple of minutes so we were just going to watch television. It hurt that Bella didn't want to see me but just having her here within my reach if I wanted to see her was perfectly fine.

"Alright kids not to late okay. You two," He pointed at me and Alice. "Have school tomorrow, I'm off now. Emmet, Jasper not a word to your sister about where I'm going," he said with a stern face. Charlie was seeing a woman in La Push and he rarely stayed home at night. He picked up his overnight bag and we waited to hear the car start and leave to make plans for the night. Although my parents had just gotten home my dad had to leave town to another hospital for a surgery done on an infant, my mother was going with him. Something about babies always got to my mom. So the plan was as before everybody at my house, but since Bella was here they didn't want to leave her alone.

"I'll stay." I said smiling.

"I don't think she'll be cool with that." Emmet said.

"No, she won't be at first but come on it's Edward I think he's owed an explanation at the least." Alice said getting up. "We'll wait outside." Emmet and Jasper ran upstairs and Alice looked at me.

"You better fix this Edward Cullen!" She whispered. Moments later I saw Bella and the guys come down stairs and then they walked out of the house to leave me with her. I was going to get answers. Bella couldn't see me from where I was, she was frozen her hands glued to her sides and face looking at the door. I walked toward her slowly so as not to startle her. She turned around to face me.

"Hi," I said.

I could visibly see her breathing. She turned around and went to the kitchen. Bella frantically looked for something to do. I could tell she would arrange something and the next rearrange it all over again.

"Bella?" She stopped. "Please talk to me, I think I deserve some kind of explanation. We are technically not even broken up. You never ended it and I sure as hell am not going to give up or brake up with you."

"I needed space." I could feel my face contort.

"SPACE?"

"Yes, Edward, space."

"Well then know that you did get that- a wide berth I'd say- can you please look at me at least. I miss you I want my girlfriend back. All of it, everything we had, I want everything you are."

"Oh so you want the monster Bella?"

"Yes, 'monster' Bella is one of my Bella's I love."

"Why are you here?" She asked

"For you, I miss you."

"No, you don't, you're just a clinger." I laughed yes I was.

"Only to you Bella."

She rummaged the kitchen again.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something, anything." Bella said.

"Are you going to school with us tomorrow?"

"I have to."

"You want a ride?"

"Nope."

"How are you getting to school?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't even know," I said not to be mean but to see how she would react. She stopped looking around and faced me. Her face was priceless. She was hurt, very hurt.

"You do care!" I said she dodged me and and ran up the stairs. I sat in the living room for a couple hours and then went to her room. She was asleep, I laid next to her and her body molded next to mine. She said my name and that she was sorry, of course she was asleep but I couldn't help the smile spread across my face. I hoped she wouldn't be mad at me when we woke up. Maybe just maybe she won't slap me, but instead tell me she loved me.

_please review for more!_


	6. Chapter 6

_sorry i know late! here it is as ussual all is S.M'S!_

Bella's point of view

I ran up to my room, how could they leave me with Edward! I furiously looked for something to do in the kitchen but every desert type thing would mean me spending more time down stairs and that could mean time with Edward. Don't get me wrong I wanted to be but being around Edward meant touching and touching always led to kissing and so on and so fourth. I could just imagine it, his hands in my hair then his hand would slowly travel down my neck over my chest to the hem of my blouse. Then his kisses would travel down my neck, my blouse would be soon off. OKAY Stop! I laid down and sang the ABC's until I went to sleep.

I woke up grinding my lower half body on something warm. It started to grow in size and the smell of it was familiar and one I loved, It was almost tangible. I didn't want the dream to end. More and more I rubbed my pillow kissing it.

"Edward" I sighed. And my dream Edward stopped cuddling and fondling me.

"No, don't stop it's okay, we're in a dream take my clothes off hurry before the alarm goes off and the real you comes up here."

"Bella?" My eyes popped open. And there in my arms my face on his shirt covered by a white shirt was Edward. My grinding motion had stopped and I pushed away from him. Only to find out I was in his arms. I shivered as the blankets moved off my shoulders.

"Let me go please." I said. I knew my face must have been super red then white then back to red again as I remembered what I was thinking and doing.

"Are you sure you want that?" He said his crooked grin beaming at me in a taunting way.

"Yes, please, now." I couldn't make a complete sentence.

"Well I don't think that dream Bella would say that to dream Edward. Do you?" He was so close to my lips, looking at them as he spoke.

"Well thank god we're not a dream." I said acidly. He lost his smile and let me go, getting up in a jerky way then turned half way, he opened his mouth slightly to say something but hesitated then started up again.

"I don't know if I still have clothes here."

"'Don't you have a house?" I said acting annoyed he needed to be mad at me so that he wouldn't want to be with me.

"Yes, I do but I'll be late if I go home." He said not looking art me.

"Fine, yes you do have clothes here, I'll get it." I got up and sat down in front of my dresser cross legged and pulled out the drawers to get clothes out. I handed him his clothes and he left the room. Good, I'm glad I didn't have to tell him to leave that would have been bad, horrible even. I cleaned up my room with the door open I knew Edward was in the shower and he needed to hurry up. I was going to be late for school. I waited another five minutes then I banged on the door.

"Edward get out! Please!I'm coming in!"

"Please do." He said.

I went in with my eyes closed and felt my way to the sink. My tooth brush was in my hand and I felt for the paste. Edwards hot hand passed it to me I brushed my teeth trying to be quick and thorough and before Edward got out. But that wasn't going to happen, before I spit, the water turned off and Edward came out I couldn't help myself but look. I looked at him from bottom to top I met up with his eyes. I had been caught. He walked out of the restroom. What the hell was I going to do! I changed and called Emmet.

"Hey Bella all fixed up with Edward?"

"Um..uh..anyway can I borrow your truck? I need to get to school."

"No can do 'lil sis. I'm not in forks."

"What? Where are you?"

"Don't yo worry about that, just go with Edward"

"No please, come on, please Emmet"

"Sorry Bella I gotta go." The line went dead. I was on my own.

Edward was outside waiting by his car a sour look on his face that still looked gorgeous. I stayed by the door.

"Just get in Bella!" He said annoyed. Well finally some reaction to this kid! I got into the familiar car that I missed during my summer 'break', I missed the smell, the feel of the leather, _the driver_. I kept my body facing the window. Maybe he wouldn't talk to me.

"I think you at least owe an apology to my sisters, you have no reason to be mad at them. They've missed you just as much as... You shouldn't be mean to them especially not to Alice all she has been to you is a good friend. If you don't want me or if you don't want to speak to me is one thing, but don't do that to them." He said looking out the front window as we pulled up to the school. "I'll wait for you after school Alice and Jasper are going shopping so you won't have them to pick you up and when your brothers leave I will still pick you up and take you home. And don't try and get a ride everyone else's cars aren't safe. Well there's Alice please say something to her."

"Fine see you later," I said getting out of his car feeling bad about pushing Edward away, I wanted to smooth out his features and tell him that I was just playing and to forgive me, that I loved him and wanted him. But that wasn't happening. I approached Alice and Jasper slowly trying to figure how to apologize. She turned around to face me as I got closer to her.

"Um... hi Alice uh can I talk to you."

"You want to talk to me? Sure go ahead."

"I'm sorry about last night, I'm just a little emo right now with what happened during summer and stuff and I'm sorry I didn't call you. I wanted to, you don't know how many times I picked up the phone to talk to you. I'm really sorry and to me you're the best friend I've ever had I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore." I said looking down. Her thin arms wrapped around my body.

"Bella you can be so upsetting some times but you're my best friend to I'm not going to stand here and say I wasn't hurt last night because I was, but I can get passed that. Come on lets go get our schedules in front. Bye Jasper see you after school. I love you." He waved with a big grin on his face. Alice grabbed my hand I turned around to see if I could find Edward but he wasn't by the car anymore.

_Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

_well i really hope i didnt lose all of my readers i am soooooo sorry i havent updated hella shit has been going on and i do not wish to discusss it it's not an excuse my actual excuse is that i need a beta again so if your intrested let me know please all i need is editing because lets face it i suck at punctuation. all is S.M'S enjoi_

My schedule was a good one, instead of having P.E. I had Home EC. I guess the coach thought I was a hazard to everyone. I was now in advanced Spanish, calculus, AP ELA, Social Studies and 1st lunch hour. I walked into my first class which was English.

"hey Bella!" Angela said. I smiled and went to stand by her she had new glasses and her hair was passed her mid back.

"hey Angela how have you been?"

"good, where have you been?"

"oh you know here and there." she looked at me like she new something was wrong but knew I didn't want to talk about it.

"where are you sitting?"

"I don't know" I said looking around.

"I would tell you to sit by me but Ben already is."

"No It's okay, I'll sit up front." I made my way to the empty table that had space for two people and sat down and laid my head on the table. I felt some one move my things from the chair next to me and then the smell of the person. It smelled like me mixed with their scent. All of last year I begged and pleaded to have more than a single class him and now that I was trying to avoid him for his best interest I finally had a class with him, with my luck we would have every class together.

"ironic isn't it?" he asked as I picked my head up.

"very." I said I took my schedule out of my jacket pocket and handed it to him. Then he gave me his.

"i would've killed for this last year," I said we had every class together just like Em and Rose did last year.

"i didn't know I was that bad Bella, I'll switch schedules if I make you uncomfortable."

"it's not that Edward, but being new wouldn't have sucked as much sitting next to you instead of Newton," I said

"you never told me he bugged you," Edward said he looked a little mad.

"well..."

"well. What? Bella you should have told me!"

"keep it down will you. We look like we're fighting," I said looking around.

"I'm going to kick his ass." I heard Edward say underneath his breath.

"there's no need for that." I put my hand on his arm to calm him down. The vein on his forehead was beginning to pop out.

"you know a kiss would work better." he said looking at my hand then taking it in his. I pulled on it slightly to see if he'd let me go but he wouldn't. Our teacher came in and looked at our hands.

"Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen? We know you two have undying love for each other so no need to show the world. We all know who is with who, okay?" I felt like some one had put a lighter to my face and I yanked my hand back. Edward had his lopsided grin gleaming with pride that it was still obvious that we liked each other.

"you don't have to wait for me Edward it's okay. I don't want to make you late."

"after you told me about Mike you think I'm going to let you walk alone? Besides the last thing I need is some one to make a pass at you. You know how jealous I get."

"i would never ever date anybody from this school in my life."

"present company excluded?" he asked

"well I think that kinda includes you seeing how we aren't technically dating."

"i think we are. You never broke it off"

"and I'm not going to go through the motions of it but it was implied. Whats our next class?" I just kept walking following his lead.

"Home EC, I can't wait to eat I haven't ate an entire meal in two months." he motioned with his hands "two months and it's all your fault"

"mine?"

"yes you. And since you aren't breaking up with me I'm still your boyfriend. And you are still MY girlfriend which means I can at least hold your hand."

"well what if I'm holding books?"

"I'm supposed to carry those for you." we got to class and stood at the first kitchenette station our teacher was wearing an apron and the board said lasagna. How wonderful. That was our first date dinner. Edward looked at the board and then looked at me a huge grin on his face.

"this is going to be so good!" he said rubbing his hands. I felt bad that he wasn't eating but I hadn't made any of the foods I had made for Edward in so long. How long was this class any way? Our teacher clapped her hands and said hello and gave us instructions on what to do.

"well get to work kids the person sitting next to you will be your partner for the rest of the year to."

"Bella what do you want me to do?"

"put the water to boil for the noodles." he nodded. We fell into sync again the one I yearned for. That I missed soon we were layering the sauce, noodles meat, and cheese. Then the oven. we were done second and with plenty of time to taste. Mrs. Cole came and got a sliver and took it to her desk. Edward had the pan in his hand with a fork already devouring it.

"Edward slow down! You're going to choke" I said slapping his back, he had stuffed his mouth with a big chunk and tried to swallow it like that. His stomach growled

"it's just so good."

Three couples had burned there lasagna and earned F's on the first day. We got an A. class passed by and it was getting harder and harder to annoy Edward or make him mad. He was beginning to reverse my attitude by stroking my cheek or starring at me my while I said some thing snarky, making me blush. As soon as I blushed he won. By lunch time I wasn't holding my back-pack or books and his one folder was in my back-pack which was on his back.

"hey Bella" I heard Mike Newton say while I was in line to get a salad Edward was in the line to get a burger.

"hey how are you?" I asked. His hair was a lot shorter this year and super spiky.

"good so where were you this summer? I head you and Cullen broke up and then I heard you and him had eloped." he looked at my left hand "i don't see a ring but I'm really hoping the other one was true."

"whats true?" Edward said right behind him

"he's talking about the rumors about you two." Jessica Stanley said she had new golden highlights a little to yellow for her skin tone.

"and what are they about?" Edward said walking to stand behind me.

"that you guys broke up, eloped, Bella got pregnant, she left you, she cheated" Jessica went on, and on.

"What?" I didn't get pregnant!" I said storming off to the nearest exit. I didn't feel Edward by me so he was probably shocked about what was said. Most of those things were true. I was getting mad again and the flair of wanting Edward mad at me was coming back. He didn't need someone like me, but those feelings melted as I saw him looking for me when he saw me I waved.

"so we got married and had a baby?" he asked.

"and I cheated on you and left." I said a hiccup coming out of my mouth. Edwards lips sat in a thin line

"please don't tell me that" he said closing his eyes and reaching his hand out. I stepped sideways and his other hand slipped onto my hip.

"I know you feel bad about everything but so do I Bella. This wasn't all on you, I know I didn't understand how your life was. I do know Bella and I don't want to be with out you and I'm cool with Jacob now. And in my defense I was like that because I was getting to know you he knew you since forever, but I do know you don't want him." his eyes were still closed and he hugged me and rested his head on-top of mine.

"no, I don't want him" I said more to myself. Edward picked my face up and kissed my lips. It felt so good. "but I'm not quit sure that I'm ready to jump right into it again Edward." he looked so mad.

"what is your problem? Whats wrong with me Bella? What did I do?" he asked exasperated

"nothing. I just need to clear my head I need to think. Edward I'm not good for you and you know it."

"I'm." he pointed at himself "me, I'm, tired of everyone knowing whats best for me and what I need, I want and need you. You have no idea how I felt when they said some rumored us married and you pregnant. I loved the entire idea of it and you all you thought of was the negative you are so hung up on all the bad things while all the good things passed by." he said, he finally moved his hands only to cover his face with them. The bell rang and the rest of the day was done in silence he still held my back-pack and waited for me while I finished doing what I was doing.

"Hi guys how as your first day?" Alice asked excitedly then saw our faces. "you guys have every class together huh? I have second hour lunch. So was it awkward with you guys does everyone know you guys aren't together?" Alice kept rambling.

"Alice please stop" I said my house came into view and I got out saying a quick bye and got out.

"hey Bella!"

"yeah?" I said squinting to see what Alice wanted

"what are you making for dinner?"

"meat loaf. Why?"

"mom and dad are out of town still mind if we stay for dinner?"

"come on" I said motioning my hand

_review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Alice went up to Jasper's room and I followed Bella in to the kitchen. She put her back pack on the table and began to open up cabinets and the refrigerator. She reached up exposing her stomach I suppressed a moan.

"do you need any help?" I asked after she tried again her face said yes but she said no. I got up any way.

"what did you want? The can opener?" she nodded

"do you want me to open up the cans?"

"might as well" she said handing them to me. She finished up the meat loaf and put it in the oven while she was doing that I opened her back pack and pulled out home work. We did our home work until the meatloaf was ready.

"i wonder where my dad is?" Bella asked while cutting the meat loaf

"at the reservation" I said and Alice kicked me underneath the table. I forgot that it was being kept from her. I just can't keep things from her.

"oh okay" she said and handed me the plate with a lot on it and a very small piece to Alice. Alice smiled widely and I felt relieved she thought he was with billy. Lights flashed in the living room signaling some one was home and since they were high up it meant it was Emmet and Rosalie with Jasper, they ended up getting a few last minute things. The door opened and everyone came in Alice got up and kissed Jasper and Rosalie was hugging Emmet. I wanted to be right next to Bella and not ave any of this stupidity going on. We finished dinner by our selves in silence the week passed by and then the next Bella kept near me and didn't tell anyone we weren't together but they were suspecting it because we didn't speak to each other not even in class. Who knew what as going on in her pretty little head. I over heard Jessica asking her if everything was okay with me, and Bella looked her in the eye and said "why you want to have a go with him?" and Jessica being as dumb as she is said yes. Bella replied "in your dreams." I was happy as hell that meant she still wanted me.

"Edward, come on we have to go shopping"

"Alice for what?"

"It's the last week we have Jasper Rose and Emmet we have to go do some thing"

"ugh I really don't want to, Bella isn't going to go"

"all the more reason for you to go Edward she knows you are always going to be there, don't get me wrong she's my best friend but you both are making the rest of us sick with the 'we aren't going out but we stay right next to each other and don't let anybody else talk to you' type crap."

"whatever Alice"

"yay" she said pulling me up from my chair she did what she wanted and then we left with me holding the bags and Alice leading the way.

I showered and got dressed and waited for Alice to signal me to come down stairs. When that came I walked down stairs to find everyone matching Rose and Emmet in red, Alice and Jasper In purple, I was wearing blue and then I heard some one in the kitchen I looked at everyone and then we heard the "ouch" It was so familiar to me and she came out rubbing her elbow wearing blue.

"i hit my elbow" everyone laughed while I scowled at Alice the liar.


	9. Chapter 9

She paused looking a me then at the color of her shirt.

"give me another shirt!" she said turning red.

"why blue looks so good on you."

"stop Alice give me another fucking shirt now!" she screamed in frustration she began to take off the blouse she was wearing. This made me mad, it was just a blouse and one that looked good on her I spoke before thinking.

"it's just a shirt no need to throw a tantrum" I wished I could swallow my words. She looked so hurt and then she took the shirt off I struggled not to look down.

"i don't want to wear it, especially not if you are going to wear the same color."

"fine it's not like I'm gonna beg you to wear it, shit you know what I don't think I ever want to wear this color for the rest of my life." I ranted and took off my own shirt throwing it to the floor.

"you guys stop fighting" Rosalie said

"I'm going home, see you guys later have fun" Bella said walking toward the door.

"yeah I'm not going either" I said turning to go up the stairs.

"STOP!" Jasper screamed. Something he never did it stopped us in our tracks. "you go get a shirt!" he pointed to Bella "and you too. We're going out its the last time we'll all be together whether you like it or not now go."

Bella pushed past me and went upstairs to my sisters room and I went to mine. She came out in a green top and I went with an all white one. We walked back downstairs and they all looked mad.

"Bella you're riding with Edward" Emmet said and she shrugged. The ride as so awkward, an di had to say something.

"Edward, sorry for yelling it's just overwhelming." Bella said before I could speak, making me mad.

"whatever," I said.

"please don't be mad, look we'll have a good last night just for every body's sake and we'll all have a good time. Yeah?"

"no I don't think so you want nothing to do with me so there is no need to lie for anybody."

"when did you turn into a jerk?" she said with a lot of attitude.

"i don't know you just brought out the jerk in me," I said keeping a straight face. From the corner of my eye I could see her eyes go wide. The rest of the ride was super quiet, she didn't touch the radio and neither did I. When we got to the club we passed by the crowd and we were seated on the second floor. A girl came and asked what we wanted my sisters getting girly drinks and the guys beers me, I wasn't a drinker but it seemed like the night was going to be long so I ordered a beer to but Bella, she didn't go with a girly drink she went for whiskey. When the girl asked her to be specific Bella rolled her eyes.

"southern comfort on the rocks" she said making a flick with her wrist.

Every body looked away so she didn't see how shocked we were Bella was never rude to people at least not like that. Rosalie kinda had a smirk. The drinks came and we started to drink the tender had brought a bucket with ice and several beers and a bottle or bourbon. The music was r&b and hip hop making us sway with the music in our seats. Alice and jasper got up to dance when a random song my sister said she loved, Rosalie and Emmet got up when a gangster rap song was on. Only Emmet new Tupac like no other. I stayed sitting down and so did Bella she kept pouring more and more into her cup chewing on the ice and getting more from the bucket. Her head shot up as she heard a new song she obviously liked called 'bottoms up' she grabbed her bottle and stood up extending her hand to me.

"i know I fucked up Edward but I love this song. dance with me yeah?"

I got up as she got more excited when a girl started to sing rattling names of liquor and when the song said bottoms Bella would swig from the bottle. I was on my third or fourth I couldn't tell and we kept dancing Bella getting comfortable with me and hugging onto me when the song changed. I got a little bold and turned her around making her grind onto my groin the next song that came on was the best an usher song telling us to 'dance dance like its the last night of your life' Bella turned back around and began to suck on my neck I moaned and put my hand on her bottom cupping them and bringing her up to me her legs tangled to me and Bella looked at me.

And then bit my neck.


End file.
